


【基锤】昨日重现

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 是个比较温和的睡前故事。





	【基锤】昨日重现

多了两管皮姆粒子，所以索尔回来了。

光鬃和霜鬃仍在驱使日月，世界之树撑起浩浩寰宇，索尔潜在人群中，穿过一片片笑海。星光山洪般卷过来，金的殿、白的泉、彩的衣衫，星翳灯幻、露电梦泡云。他望着流连在歌声中的阿斯加德人，美梦重温又重温，恍恍然想起这是十五六岁时一次庆典，那天他发高烧嘛，烧得脑子险些化掉，因此印象倍深。

烧了整整三天，全因他那宝贝弟弟腹中坏水潮涨，往药里动手动脚。洛基睁着一双无辜绿眼睛，苦苦哀求弗丽嘉将照顾哥哥的重任托付自己，转头便在药汤里倒入一大碗蜘蛛粉末。八岁时变作蛇来捅他一刀子，十四岁时又企图让他死于高烧，好吧，这就是洛基。

如今洛基在他回忆中是一个人分作两半，一半苍白容颜漆黑发，意态怠且懒，周遭昏暗光影环绕，冰霜之子、诡计之神，坏水拧拧能滴出片太平洋，简直愧对一张好皮囊。至于另一半——浑身灰暗，双眼发红，眼角唇边都带血，太狼狈。他原以为他们迈过了阋墙的坎，所有事情都会好起来，他原以为。

耳边断续有姑娘问他是否共跳一支舞，仙宫调香师功夫了得，女孩们的香气包罗绮丽万象，像粉红蜜酒亮晶晶地淌了一穹，花类与果类、幼鹿与清泉、迷梦与往事，通通在索尔鼻端打旋儿。可索尔摆手笑笑，谢过了她们，往人声稀处走过去了。

一步，两步，直走，拐弯，再直走。

走过喷星星的喷泉，走过豢鲸的小湖，走过天马聚居的紫色草地。

“哥哥，你能听见我说话吗？天哪，你现在瞧上去真像个睡傻子，还流口水，”然后是一阵轻轻拍人脸蛋的声音，“真睡死了？好吧，我不是故意要放那么多蜘蛛粉末的，我剂量没控制好……要不下次我放鲸骨粉试试，那个也安眠，剂量还好控制一点。你知道，我只是刚开始修习魔药学。”

多年前的寝宫里，洛基坐在他哥哥床头，手撑着半边颊，笑微微，一脸不怀好意模样。得亏他眼下年纪轻，十四五岁的当口，脸蛋儿缺棱缺角，不怀好意也是软乎乎的，离“邪神”这顶冠子远得很。

索尔躲在宫门外，屏了息。他此行目的简单，看一眼阿斯加德，看一眼父母，再看一眼洛基。他深知一切不可逆转，但人心肉做，耽于已失去的东西是人心常态。索尔本想再看洛基一分钟便去暗自告别父母，他原谅了洛基给发烧的他吃蜘蛛，他原谅了弟弟过去所做的一切。未想他头一偏，直击惊世骇俗一幕。

洛基俯了身，正亲吻发着烧的少时索尔，一点点地，先是额头，而后是鼻梁，最后是唇。他双手嵌入哥哥的金发，多么绵软的金色山阿。洛基小心翼翼、安安静静，足以掀起滔天阴谋的双手如今只像春日柳条，低伏进一潭梦里。

哥哥睡着了，是方是圆任他揉，洛基深知这等良机一生只有一次，对着哥哥的脸蹭了又蹭、亲了又亲，真诚、温柔、安静，状若小猫。仿佛他真是白纸黑字一个人，干干净净没邪念。嘴唇碰嘴唇能有什么声音呢？反正落入索尔耳中堪比恒星风暴，迸出十万轰鸣。他震惊之下不慎踩中落叶，细细一阵响，惊醒偷亲哥哥的男孩儿。

“谁在那里？”洛基如梦方醒，猛地抬头，绿眼睛眯作一条缝，小猫神态隐下去，阴狠端倪初显。

索尔当然拔腿要跑，可刚了转身，猛瞧见乌绿袍子里露出一截白生生的臂，他弟弟抱着臂立在了他跟前。乌发碧眼，像极一道苍白影子，眼神沉沉的，好皮囊包裹一壑深渊。这神色、这姿态，当真从小不是号正派角色。

洛基凉飕飕地先开口，还是变声期时声线：“你看起来有点眼熟。”

“我，呃，我是你一个叔叔！”

“叔叔？我没有叔叔。”

“是表叔，我不住在阿斯加德，我是个星际流浪者，星际牛仔。”索尔撒谎十分不力，一个谎里蓝眼睛骨碌碌了千遍，心里慌才破绽百出。

“那些与我无关。我只明白你全都看到了，”他上前一步，逼近了索尔，眉不挑眼不转，半点方寸不乱，小小年纪已有善于蛰伏的征兆，“所以你可以选择闭嘴，或者受死。当然了，我还可以……等一下，你到底是谁？你不会是——”

洛基的眼睛骤地睁大了：“你是哥哥？”

一带乳白星河横于他们头顶，一颗星星从天边划下去，带来一瞬的光。有光，洛基更摸清了眼前人，两道低低搭在眉弓上的深金色眉、一线锋般薄的唇、浅蓝的眼，通通契合他心中千百个索尔的细节。但这个索尔年纪更长，眼底聚拢许多疲态，细小纹路混杂细小伤口，一道道一痕痕，无数痛苦印迹。一个苦楚的秘密正藏在这张脸里。

“你遇到了什么，你怎么了？为什么你会在这里？”洛基忘记秘密被识破、忘记要扣上一张傲慢面具，他抓住索尔的臂，绿眼睛里光影闪动，句句追问。

“是因为你将来总是干坏事，让我很操心。所以我提前回来教育一下你，以后记住要做个正直的阿斯加德人，”索尔摊开了手，本想做个没事儿的手势，但待他回过神来，他已将多年以前的弟弟紧紧抱住，“我……洛基，我一直很想你。”

索尔将脸埋入弟弟的颈窝，一段苍白脖颈，一小片苍白胸骨，方寸肌肤里萦着淡淡皂香，庞大回忆便深藏其中。二人的开心伤心都在此重得还魂夜，银河、夏日、天马、驮星星的鲸群，庆功会的宴饮、突如其来的背叛、无数次阴谋无数次争斗，和解。和解之后的死亡。他终于低声哭了出来，一穹的星光簇簇落于索尔颤抖的肩。

洛基从未与哥哥有过如此亲密的接触，更遑论目击索尔脆弱一面，此情此景有如万古青峰一瞬崩落，天裂开一线缝，降下滚滚蜜流。他面红耳赤、手足无措，蜜糖洪流当头，只得笨拙地回以一个拥抱，生硬道：“哥哥，你这样抱着我很危险，你看到我刚才在做什么了。”说是这样说，心里却蜷起小猫一只，想着哥哥再抱我一下。

“……你现在才几岁？发育全了没有？”

“你看不起我。好吧，会有那一天的。总有一天，我要……咳。”

索尔破了涕，笑出声来。他已清楚自己抱着一个心怀乱伦情感的弟弟，震惊有许多、排斥有一点，但比起永恒的分离，这不算什么。他早已愿意宽恕洛基所有罪行。他只是有点好奇——洛基怎么能既爱慕他又捅他刀子？

于是他问出了口。

“我又捅了你？我还以为以后我不会再做这种事……可能是因为你交了女朋友，或者是你朋友太多，他们总围着你，让你无法看到我。总之，一定是因为哥哥你没有看向我。”

“……你心理可真扭曲。”

“谢谢夸奖，我从小立志不要当个好人。”

“为什么哥哥你不愤怒？我还以为你会大骂我恶心，然后揍我一顿。是不是你、是不是我们……”洛基再不知如何说下去，他情窦初开，仍有团团光怪幻想，舌头打了结，期盼畸形情意或存一线生机。然而仙宫的小王子多么聪慧，他脑子一鸣，猛地猜出在他们的将来定有比兄弟乱伦更不幸之事。他的兄长为此宽恕了如今的他。

“只要你做个好人，一切皆有可能，”索尔抬头见他煞白面色，识出他心中所想，拍拍弟弟尚薄的肩，思索百遍，将话理得一缓再缓，“以后记住不要和人硬碰硬，记住不要……不要招惹一个叫灭霸的人。”索尔心知此举不过又分裂出一个平行世界，他所在的人间仍纹丝不动，可他不忍。

宇宙在此分岔，他们在此刻踏上不同道路，今夜过后大陆四裂，再度化作散落孤岛。原来他从未看清他的弟弟、洛基•奥丁森一直在试图跟上他。

他这才开始期盼有朝一日可将洛基这张拼图拼完整，但前路漫漫，再无可能。

索尔看了弟弟一遍、两遍，千千万万遍，他的弟弟太过苍白，仿佛广袤雪原呼出的一口薄薄呼吸，一张脸上唯有绿色双眼最生动，其中不止有邪恶意态，一片暗中尚存影影绰绰的星体，他能做的唯有记住。

“你干了很多坏事，但我们最后和解了，因为你没有坏得彻底。你是一位令人敬佩的神、是阿斯加德的王之一，是我的弟弟，我一直为你骄傲，”索尔松开洛基，向他摆了摆手，“我还要去看一眼父亲和母亲，待会儿见。然后……然后我就要走了。”

洛基却一把牵住了他：“我们日后还会重逢，是吗？是多少年以后？”他的神情瞧上去那样迫切，乌暗的睫一遍遍眨着，手心中落了夜露，混入一掌的汗水。

“是很多年以后。会有那一天的。以后可别再给你哥哥吃蜘蛛。”索尔轻轻地抽出了那只手，这是他一生之中最轻的动静。索尔•奥丁森挥挥手，作一个告别姿势，转过了身——

玫瑰金的大地在他脚下铺展开去，九百多亿光年的最后一夜不动声色地流走了。

洛基站在这漫漫一夜里，一直等待与兄长重逢。

—END—


End file.
